Gambling Man
by x8xdanix6x
Summary: There's one thing James and Albus Potter like more than winding each other up and that is ganging up on their mutual rival Scorpius Malfoy. It's a pity someone in their family doesn't feel the same way. THREE-SHOT
1. James and Albus

**I was listening to a song called gambling man by The Overtones when I got inspired for this one-shot. It turned out nothing like it though, oh and I only realised after I finished writing it, how old fashioned they sounded at times. (I guess it happened because I was trying to keep the age rating down) Though it's still a T because of some of the subject matter. **

_There's one thing James and Albus Potter like more than winding each other up and that is ganging up on their mutual rival Scorpius Malfoy. It's a pity some one in their family doesn't feel the same way. _

**Gambling Man**

"What the devil are you doing here?" James Sirius Potter asked in an appalled tone as he came across his younger brother Albus Severus, in the midst of a Ministry New Year event.

"Making sure you're not up to your usual antics. Wouldn't want you to spike the punch like last year. I got lumbered with the task of escorting old Claudius Harolding home after he drank that near-lethal concoction of yours." Albus shot back with a smirk on his handsome face.

James made a disgusted face. He didn't like being reminded of the state his boss got in during work's New Year celebration the previous year. He would have surely been fired if they ever found any proof that it had been him who added the bottle of firewhiskey to the contents of the punch. Many people had been ill the following day after that, him included. He'd certainly learnt from his mistakes but he didn't carry all the guilt on his shoulders. How was he to know that the vender on Rauten Alley had sold him a brew double its usual strength?

"You always like to put a damper on things." James complained bitterly as he watched several couples twirl around the dance floor. That kind of dancing was such a waste of energy in his opinion. Having to watch where you step in case you accidentally trod on your partner's foot or collide with other couples, all the while making tedious small talk to your partner. James cringed at the very thought.

All the witches ever wanted to talk about was his father. Harry Potter this and Harry Potter that! Now James thought his was a great man but he didn't want to talk about how he had saved the Magical community all those years ago to women he hardly knew. That was one of the reasons why him and his brother preferred to move through purely muggle social circles, where no one knew who their father was.

No. James couldn't think of anything worse to be doing over the New Year than being here. He would have much rather gone to a muggle nightclub where nobody knew him and the music was too loud for conversation. He could also get away with consuming copious amounts of alcohol so that having his feet trodden on was insignificant. If at the end of the night he took a comely looking lass back to his flat, well that was the icing on the cake. A perfect night in his opinion.

Unfortunately he was here because his Boss had bullied him into it. James was certain the old coot was trying to set him up with his granddaughter Agnes O'Brian. It was a pity the girl's looks were as plain as her personality, he couldn't find any redeeming qualities in her tonight. Since he couldn't stomach another minute with her, even if it cost him his job, he had made his excuses and escaped her Grindelaw-like grip. That was how he happened to be at the edge of the dance floor next to his brother. He shuddered at the thought Agnes O'Brian. Hell, she put the grim Slytherin girls from his year to shame, at least they had spirit.

Raking a hand through his thick dishevelled midnight black hair, James looked back at his younger brother. There were two years between them, Albus being twenty two and James twenty four. Despite the age gap they could have been twins, they were so alike in personality and physique. Even their facial features were pretty much identical apart from their eyes. His were like warm melted chocolate whilst Albus' were more sparkling emeralds. James often bemoaned the fact that he'd not been blessed with those eyes inherited from their paternal grandmother. Women did tend to drool and make utter fools of themselves over those gemlike orbs. Not that he was ever wanting for female company, he'd already spotted four women he knew from experience, wouldn't mind leaving with him. Still, it was both amusing and pitiful the way women of all ages would fawn over his brother.

Knowing that Albus hated the attention and usually avoided formal Magical events as much as their greasy-haired classmate Nathaniel Nott avoided shampoo, James had to wonder why he was at one of the most popular Ministry events of the year. "So why are you really here? You hate these events more than I do!" James asked in a tone that clearly stated that anything other than the truth would be insufficient.

"Lily." Albus supplied in a tone an unusual mixture of adoration and irritation. Giving his brother a sideways glance, he cocked his head towards the dance floor and sure enough, their sister Lily. At nineteen she was the youngest of the Potter siblings and the only redhead. She was wearing an elegant cobalt-blue dress to match her dazzling sapphire eyes she inherited from their maternal grandfather. From where they were standing James couldn't get a good look at her through the crowd. "She decided last minute that she wanted to come to this 'sordid' affair. The little minx just couldn't be convinced otherwise, no matter how much I tried to talk her out of it. She used 'the face' on me in the end and well, you know how she gets when she starts pouting."

James winced. He knew 'the face' well, it was amazing how much power it had on all the men in the family. The look in her deep blue eyes when she made them go all wide and watery and that damn pout of hers. It was damn near impossible to say no. It was no surprise that Albus was here if she'd used 'the face' on him.

That she wasn't allowed to come alone was no surprise. Their father was very protective over their daughter after an incident with a group of Slytherins last year, which had earned them a one way trip to Azkaban and left Lily with a phobia for water.

She was enjoying herself tonight though. When she twirled passed them and sent them a dazzling smile, James blinked. With her red wine hair twisted into an elegant knot and her fitted dress robes showing off all her womanly curves, he was not at all surprised now that he hadn't spotted her first off. She was not the tomboyish sister he remembered from this mourning. "When the devil did she grow up?"

Albus laughed at the appalled look on his brother's face. In truth he thought pretty much the same thing when Lily met up with him all glammed up. His first instinct had been to drag her back upstairs and demand she change into something more age appropriate. That was when it hit him that his dear little sister was a grown woman, and not the mischievous child who would follow them around.

He wasn't about to let James know that. He wanted him to mull over why he hadn't noticed that little Lily was all grown up. "Just because you've the mental age of a thirteen year old, doesn't mean we all suffer from the disability."

"I'm not below knocking you on your arse right here, right now!" Was James surly reply as he flexed his muscles menacingly.

This didn't worry Albus in the slightest. They were pretty well matched in fighting both with and without a wand. It was all part of their favourite past time- winding each other up.

People who didn't know the brothers very well, often thought the pair couldn't stand each other, when in fact it was the complete opposite. They were best friends as well as brothers, it's just they never liked to go about things the traditional way.

"And cause a scene? Lily would love that!" Albus said feigning an air of innocence.

James grunted. Lily was just about the only person in the world who could keep the brothers in line. Not even their parents or grandparents managed it with as much success as the petite redhead.

Since their beloved Lily would indeed get very angry if they caused a scene, James dropped it. He would however, get his brother back at some point for using the 'Lily card'. "Who's that she's dancing with anyway?" James asked a little disgruntled when he caught sight of her again.

"Oscar Holden I believe, although Jasper Cohen keeps coming back for another dance." Came Albus' nonchalant reply.

"Why the devil are you letting her dance with them?" James asked appalled. "You know what they're like. They're just like us when it comes to women. I don't want her hanging around with chaps like that."

Albus shrugged. "Lily would never forgive us if we deck any of her dance partners. It'll put the others off and she'll have no one to dance with. I for one do not wish to have her mad at me."

"But surely you're not ok with it?" James pressed.

"Not at all!" He admitted. "She doesn't seem all that interested in them though." Albus explained with some relief before his forehead creased into a frown. "If I knew better, I'd say the girl is up to something, but I haven't yet worked that out."

Understanding his brother's relaxed behaviour now, James felt a little kinder towards him. If their sister was indeed up to something, then they would be finding out what exactly she was up to sooner or later- they always did. "Ah well, at least he is here to entertain us." James supplied with amusement.

"He is? Where?" Albus asked looking suddenly interested since he didn't need to ask who 'he' was. It was implied in James' tone.

There was only one person the brothers liked winding up more than each other, and that was their mutual rival from school: Scorpius Malfoy. They didn't hate the other man and there was never anything sinister behind their behaviour. They just enjoyed watching how he retaliated to their taunts and the former Slytherin would definitely give as much as he got. They all managed to get their licks in and their verbal sparing match had become a game over the years. A game all three of them enjoyed.

"At the poker table." James explained, cocking his head in that direction.

"What the hell is he doing there of all places? Never pegged him for a gambling man, can't say the man has enough spine to gamble with his family's fortune. His grandfather would murder him."

"I would have agreed with you there brother, if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. Thought I was hallucinating at first, but no! He's there gambling away his gold. He's in one devil of a mood for some reason as well. I recon he could amuse us for quite a while."

"I recon he could too. It'll be a while before Lily gets tired of dancing and wants a break so I guess it couldn't hurt having a look. As long as we keep the dance floor in sight, Dad would have no cause for tearing me a new one." Albus agreed, eager to get something amusing out of the night.

The brothers made their way over to the poker table whilst making sure they weren't too far away from their sister. Just like James had said, Scorpius Malfoy sat at the poker table and by the looks of it, he was loosing. It was a comforting sight indeed, to see the former Slytherin was enjoying himself no more than the former Gryffindors.

The Slytherin surely was annoyed at something but James wasn't convinced that it had anything to do with the card game. The blonde's steely grey eyes kept shooting glares towards the dance floor. James tried to follow the mans gaze. He was definitely glaring at someone on the dance floor, but there were too many couple to distinguish who exactly. "Who the devil is glaring at anyway?" James asked, his curiosity prickled.

Albus followed James' gaze across the ballroom, his curiosity flaring as well. "Not a clue but I pity the poor girl, I really do." He sighed when he too couldn't identify who Scorpius was glaring at. "Come to think of it," Albus began in a moment of inspiration. "Rosie mentioned that he's been acting a little odd. Well, odder than usual. He frowns at the littlest things and she's caught him staring into space with a besotted look on his face of late. Seems to think the fella's in love."

"Scorpius in love?" Who'd have thought Malfoy men were born with such an organ required for that emotion." James balked at the very idea. "Surely she can't be right. And why the gal had to go and befriend him is beyond me. She managed to ignore him all the way through school so why couldn't she manage it in the office." He complained.

Albus shot his brother an exasperated look and complained, shaking his head. "You know our Rosie, always bringing in strays. She's almost as bad as Teddy in that respect, although Victoire has more or less put an end to him bringing home stray animals. Seems to think they have their hands full with Flora and Riam."

"The guy's seriously whipped." James agreed but they were going a little off topic. "Anyways. Do you recon we should work out who's put that lovesick look on his face, the one Rosie was telling you about. That way we can warn her off, we'd be doing the girl a service you know."

Both brothers wore identical mischievous grins. "It would be a plan" Albus agreed. "But good luck trying to get it out of him. Our Rosie has tried without any luck and you know how persistent she can be. He gets down right sarky when she asks."

"Eh, you don't suppose this gal of his already knows what kind of a bloke he is? She could be here and giving him the cold shoulder. That would sure account for his fowl mood."

Thinking his brother may be onto something, Albus nodded. "You could be right. And we might be about to find out. Looks ready to knock the living daylights out of someone." Albus added and they both watched as Scorpius got up from the card table and headed towards the dance floor with an aggressive look on his face. "This ought to be interesting."

Unfortunately, the blonde got no further than the fringe of the dance floor. Opting to stand there menacingly and shoot daggers at someone with his eyes. Clearly disappointed, the brothers moved for a closer look. Grumbling that the dance floor was still too crowded, so they were unable to work out who the unlucky couple were.

"Don't worry, he's bound to confront her at some point." James assured Albus when he looked a little detected.

Albus immediately perked up. "To dance with or to throttle? That is the question."

They continued to stand there watching Scorpius but things weren't progressing as quickly as they hoped. "Have you caught sight of the unfortunate gal yet?" James asked.

"Nah not yet. Ergh, what the hell does she want?" Albus asked suddenly upon noticing an austere-looking woman heading their way. At first he thought he must be mistaken, that she was actually wanting someone else. But the woman wore an expression of such determination as she zeroed in on them, that he couldn't be mistaken.

Following Albus' gaze, James felt the colour drain from his face. Agnes O'Brian was coming to accost him again. Grabbing his brother and cursing, James made a run for it and managed to loose her in the crowd.

"Care to explain what that was all about?" Albus asked.

James sent him a withering look before something else caught his attention. "Maybe later but for now, it looks like he's making his move." James explained, cocking his head towards their target.

Scorpius was indeed weaving his way through the dancing couples. Unfortunately they had difficult keeping track of him through the crowd. They did notice however, Jasper Cohen leaving the dance floor looking none too pleased.

Straining to spot Scorpius and his dance partner, the brothers caught a flash of cobalt blue as the couple twirled by them. "Merlin's beard! I'm gonna kill him!" Albus growled, taking a step onto the dance floor.

James surprised them both by grabbing his brother's arm and preventing him from storming up to the couple. "Now hold on," He began reasonably.

"Don't you dare defend him." Albus threatened.

"You can't go around making ludicrous assumptions like that. What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking for someone who doesn't really gamble, he certainly gambled away his chance of leaving here with no broken bones quickly enough." Albus growled.

"Chill. Don't be being too rash about this. Remember our Lily wouldn't be interested in him in that kind of way and she'd just be angry at you for assuming that she was. There must be a perfectly good explanation for them to be dancing. Maybe Rosie introduced them and mentioned he was feeling a little down and needs cheering up." James suggested but he himself didn't sound convinced.

"I don't believe that's a reason for them to be dancing together." Albus disagreed but at least he wasn't acting on his impulse to knock the living daylights out of Scorpius. Not wanting to upset his sister had seen to that.

"But you have to admit, it's a lot more realistic than what you're thinking." James reasoned.

Albus had to agree with that.

"And I suppose we could also say that he's really interested in the gal he was glowering at before." James added.

"And how did you come to that conclusion?" Albus asked, giving his brother a funny look.

"Well our Lily is the most beautiful gal here of course. He's just trying to make this other gal jealous. He's even willing to risk us laying into him in order to do so. That shows dedication, you have to admit." James explained. "Besides, our Lily must be happy to go along with it since she's more than capable of taking care of herself after Dad gave her all those extra duelling lessons."

"I hope you're right." Albus said. "Because if she is the one he's besotted with and she sets her mind on having him. Well, we'd be stuck with him, and don't you suggest otherwise, you know we will. Lily will just use 'the face' if ever we decide to gang up on him. It would definitely be us she'll be mad at, you know. She's always supported the underdog and in today's' society the Malfoys are certainly that despite their reluctance to admit it."

James looked horrified at the very idea. He'd been the one trying to talk Albus out of believing there was something going on between Lily and Scorpius. Now he'd been talked into thinking that maybe there was. "She wouldn't be that cruel after all we've done for her in the past?" He asked.

"I wouldn't count on it." Albus muttered and cocked his head towards the couple. In the midst of their argument the brothers hadn't been watching how the pair were interacting. Their Lily looked positively thrilled to be in his arms, she was laughing away at whatever he was saying. And Scorpius, well there was a rare smile on his lips and he looked- well for want of a better word, he looked complete.

James groaned as he watched them. "She'd be a nightmare to live with if I kill him for this, wouldn't she?" he asked begrudgingly.

Their sister's next actions answered his question so Albus didn't have to. In front of everyone Lily cupped Scorpius' face between her palms. She then preceded to urge the man who was so much taller than herself, to bend slightly as she moved onto the tips of her toes and planted a smacking kiss on his lips. That kiss seemed to go on forever for the two men watching the couple miserably.

From the way the couple were looking at each other, Lily would indeed be furious if either of them caused the former Slytherin any harm. It was clear that she already though of him as hers.

"Well, Hell."

* * *

**Soo, what do you think? **

**I could make it a two-shot and add a chapter from Lily and Scorpius' point of view if there is demand. **


	2. Lily vs Rose, Domi and Lucy

By the way, this chapter is set before Chapter 1. This did not turn out exactly how I had originally planned it, but here is the second chapter of Gambling man. There will only be one more – Scorpius' POV.

**Gambling Man 2**

"What is the emergency Lucy and why did you want me to bring this dress?" Dominique Weasley demanded to know as she carried the cobalt blue ball gown through the front door. Her cousin had contacted her at the shop and demanded that Dominique bring herself and the dress to their Uncle Harry's home. From the sound of her tone, you could tell that Dominique was more than a little irritated. Only her Slytherin cousin would dare to demand Dominique Weasley do anything; the blonde did not make a habit of taking orders.

Lucy was lucky it was New Years Eve and Dominique had a romantic evening with her fiancé to look forward to; she wanted to look her best and fighting with Lucy was not worth a broken nail. Besides, Lucy had also mentioned that this was a favour for Lily; though why her cousin would suddenly need a ball gown was beyond her. Lily did not wear dresses and she certainly did not wear ball gowns.

Lucy skipped over to her part veela cousin; her chestnut curls bouncing against her shoulders. There was no element of concern on her face as her amber eyes zeroed in on the dress. "The emergency is that our Lily will be going to the Ministry Ball tonight to catch her man; and the dress – when I saw it in your shop window this morning I knew it was ideal. She will look gorgeous in it; do you not think? The colour matches her eyes perfectly."

Dominique almost bent over with laughter. "I'm sorry Lucy, but our Lily - in a dress!" Rose exclaimed in disbelief as she too walked through the front entrance of her Uncle's home. "The last time Lily wore a dress she was two and it was for my fourth birthday. Aunt Ginny had to wrestle her into it and Lily kicked and screamed until Mum leant her some of Hugo's clothes."

"Rose was in the shop and just had to see what this was about." Dominique quickly explained after catching her breath.

Lucy nodded thinking the more the merrier; they needed a miracle to transform their cousin into something presentable. "Well, she cannot exactly dress up in Al's old shorts and James' hand-me-down t-shirts to the Ball; can she? She will look a little out of place." Lucy replied with amusement as the thought of their tomboy cousin who preferred to be playing Quidditch or climbing trees, attend the Ministry event in her normal attire. She'd make headline news but Lucy wanted her cousin making the news for an entirely different reason. She was going to be the most beautiful person there, not an embarrassment.

"So where is Lily and who is the guy she has her eye on?" Dominique asked. As long as she was here, she might as well gather some juicy gossip; their little Lily interested in a boy was definitely big news. The family had been speculating that Lily was secretly involved with her best friend Andie Goyle. It looked like Lily had not been lying after all, when she had said the girls were just friends.

"Lily is still in the shower but she has not said who the lucky guy is. Maybe Rosie will be able to get it out of her. You do have a way at getting people to open up." Lucy acknowledged and Rose blushed at the compliment. "Come upstairs you two, I dumped all my make-up and jewellery in Lily's room. She didn't even have any concealer." Lucy mused, he disapproval evident as she led the girls up the stairs and into Lily's room.

Dominique hung the gown up as the girls sorted through the accessories and make-up Lucy had brought along. They did not want to overdo it since their cousin was bound to freak out when she saw the dress. Rose picked out a necklace with a heart-shaped sapphire pendant, while Dominique chose the shoes and Lucy the makeup.

They did not have to wait long for Lily to enter her room wearing only a towel. Lily blinked in surprise when she saw three of her cousins there - not one. "Domi! Rosie! What are you two doing here?" Lily asked, tightening the towel around her in embarrassment. It was bad enough that Lucy had decided to take charge and boss her about; making her use cranberry scented soap. Lily didn't need any more of them to bark orders at her.

"My reinforcements have arrived!" Lucy smirked.

"We're here to help Lucy do the impossible and turn you into a lady." Dominique explained and Rose nodded.

Lily glared accusingly at Lucy who grinned triumphantly back at her. When Lily had confided with Lucy that she was going to try and win back her man, she never dreamed she would have got others involved. It was only because that Lucy had caught her off guard during Beaters practice that Lily had confided her problems. Lily had almost smashed her cousin's face with a bludger and Lucy had demanded to know what had her so distracted. Lily was already regretting saying anything. Over Lucy's shoulder, she spotted the cobalt blue ball gown hanging on her wardrobe. She blanched, her sapphire eyes widened in horror, "What on earth is that?"

"It's a dress Lily." The blonde explained, one silvery brow arching while she crossed her arms in front of her.

Lily rolled her eyes. "I know that Domi" Lily snapped at her cousin's scornful comment. "What is it doing here?"

"You are going to be wearing it at the party tonight." Lucy explained mischievously.

Lily would have laughed at how ridiculous the suggestion was if she didn't think her cousin was being serious; Lucy was looking too smug for this to me a joke, all three of them were. The idea of wearing a dress horrified her. "What?" Lily exclaimed in a high-pitched scream that had the three girls wincing and rubbing their ears. "I said you could dress me up but not in that! I thought you were going to put me in a trouser suit."

"Don't be absurd Lily; it's a Ball for Merlin's sake." Lucy scoffed.

"It is a beautiful dress Lily." Rose added in a soothing voice, hoping she could calm her cousin. "You will certainly wow whoever you are after in that."

"I will look like a clown flouncing around in that; and don't get me started on those shoes!" She exclaimed when she spotted the heels. "I won't be able to walk in them, never mind dance in them. Isn't it enough that I am going to something as disturbing as a Ball! If you make me wear that I'll be laughed at – everyone knows I'd never wear such a thing. So how can you suggest it?" Lily inquired in a panicked tone. She turned on her Auburn-haired cousin. "Besides Rosie, Scorpius Malfoy likes me just the way I am! So I don't need to dress up in that to prove it." She screeched; although his actions of late contradicted what she knew in her heart to be true. He'd told her he didn't love her enough to be with her; she didn't believe him, she knew there had to be another reason, and she wanted him back. She didn't know how wearing that dress would do anything to help.

Her three cousins stared at her in shock "Scorpius Malfoy?"

"Lily I don't think that is a good idea." Rose started; Lucy and Dominique agreed.

Lily was hurt. "Why? Why is it not a good idea to go after the one person I want, when it is my heart on the line? I did not stop you from going after Devlin Zabini when you decided you loved him! Instead, I helped you. And Domi! I helped you get your Gabriel and don't even get me started on you and Christian." Lily warned as she glared at Lucy.

"I didn't mean it like that Lily." Rose assured her cousin. "I work with Scorpius – I like him. I just don't think it is a good idea because he is already in love with someone."

Lily was struck dumb by Rose's words and blinked rapidly. "He – he said that to you?"

Rose stepped forward and took her cousin's hands in hers as she gazed at her softly. "He doesn't have to. I can see it in his eyes that he is in love. At work, his eyes get this faraway look and a goofy smile crosses his face. He already has someone and she has him completely besotted."

The girls were ready to comfort Lily after Rose made that revelation, but Lily had something else in mind; something that shocked the hell out of them. Lily wrapped her arms around Rose, picked her up and span her around. All Rose could do was release a high-pitched squeal as Lily started laughing joyfully. "I knew it! I knew he loves me to distraction! It's just his stupid inferiority complex that is stopping him from telling me so." Lily exclaimed and let go of Rose to hug her other cousins, careful not to allow the towel unravel.

"You're the one who has had Scorpius so distracted?" Rose asked aghast. "How long has that been going on?" Rose's mind felt like it would explode with the revelation – she needed to sit down. Lucy and Dominique were not quite sure how to react either; both knew about the childish rivalry that existed between Lily's brothers and the Slytherin. They never dreamed that Scorpius would be brave enough to fall in love with a Potter. Malfoys' had never been known for their bravery and were still considered a spineless lot. Scorpius had always been quiet and shy at school; he had never done anything to change people's opinion of his family. His family would no doubt have something to say about the match – Lucius especially. Lucy and Dominique would give anything to be a fly on the wall when Lucius Malfoy found out that his heir was in love with a Potter.

Lily laughed at her cousins' reactions but her smile began to wane when she realized she still had a lot of work ahead of her. She still needed to get Scorpius to admit to her that he loved her. It was not enough for Rose to believe it was true. She needed her Slytherin to see how great he truly was and fight for her. She sighed and sat on her bed next to Rose. "I've loved him since I was fourteen and we started dating in his last year at Hogwarts. Only last week he decided we should take some time apart. He didn't give me a chance to change his mind."

"Fool" Rose muttered under her breath.

Dominique shook her magnificent head in disbelief and muttered the word 'Malfoy' as if it was explanation enough for his behaviour.

They sat in silence reflecting on the news, until Lucy clapped her hands together loudly and caught their attention. "Right then. That's all the more reason for us to get you all dressed up. You need to make a statement. You can't just be another face in the crowd tonight, you have to attract attention – the good kind before you even dare to suggest that going in shorts and a t-shirt will attract attention." Lucy added as Lily opened her mouth to speak. Lily smirked, her cousin having anticipated what she had been about to say.

Dominique, Rose and Lucy moved to stand in front of their younger cousin as the ganged up on her. Lily winced at the determination in each of their faces. "You're really going to bully me into this aren't you?"

"Yes" the three chorused and Lily grimace. If it had been just Lucy then she may have been able to talk them out of making her wear such an outrageously feminine item of clothing. There was no way she could talk her way around the three of them. Besides, they had a lot more experience in dating guys than Lily. Lily tended to be their friend rather than girlfriend until Scorpius came along. Lily shrugged thinking that she might as well try it her cousins' way first. They saw Lily give in and made a victory cry.

"Now let's make you beautiful." Dominique stated and shoved the dress into Lily's arms. She made a small sound of protest but allowed her cousins' to dress her up and experiment with her hair and makeup. They did so with such enthusiasm that Lily figured they had been waiting a long time to get their hands on her. To prevent her from having a panic attack about what they were doing to her, Lily had to remind herself that it was for one night only.

"This is not me! This is so not me!" Lily repeated in shock as she stared at her reflection. All traces of dirt and foliage had been removed from her red-wine-coloured hair, which had been twisted into an elegant up-do. Lily hardly recognized her own face although only small touches of makeup had been applied. The blue ball gown was uncomfortable, but not unbearably so. It was the shoes that may cause a problem; her cousins had refused to allow her to wear her trainers as the apparently did not match the dress. It was a little scary but Lily could not say that she did not like what she saw.

"You look so grown up." Dominique cried as she appraised her handiwork. She decided that Lily was one of her greatest masterpieces. She needed to get a photo to add to her portfolio; it would also do some good to have photographic evidence of Lily dressed like this. Her siblings would not believe her when she told them about this. Dominique grabbed a camera and took a photo while Lucy and Rose continued to admire their work.

"I can't believe it. You actually look like a girl." Lucy teased and span out of the way in case her cousin decided to punch her; it would not be the first time Lily had reacted to one of her comments like that.

Lily's mouth twitched, amused by Lucy's behaviour but she could not take her eyes off her reflection. "I – I – Thank you." She stammered and pursed her lips unable to form any more words. Lily had never considered herself beautiful like her cousin Domi who had Veela blood running through her veins. Nor had she considered herself pretty like Rosie, Lucy or any of her female cousins. Her lips were too full, her eyes a little too large and her appearance too wild to be pretty. However, the vision in front of her could rival any of them. Made up the way she was, you did not notice that her features were too oddly proportioned to be considered pretty in the conventional way. She looked incredible.

"So how are you getting there?" Rose asked as Lily continued admiring her reflection. Rose had to repeat her question to gain Lily's attention.

Lily flushed, at being caught admiring her reflection; it was such a girly thing to do. "Albus is taking me."

Dominique and Rose laughed at the fact Albus had agreed to take her. "How did you get him to agree to that? Albus hates large crowds." Rose managed to ask once the laughter subsided.

"She used her super power on him." Lucy inputted proudly and the two girls started another round of laughter.

"Don't be daft. I don't have any super powers." Lily scoffed defensively.

Lucy snorted. "Sure whatever you say. You just need to look at them and do that wounded puppy thing you do and you have them wrapped around you little finger. They agree to anything."

"Oh that!" Lily exclaimed, rolling her eyes. Lily had lived with that ability all her life but she never thought of it as a super power. She rarely used it since she thought it good not to get her own way all the time. However, her ability came in handy on some occasions. She had used it to stop a number of family arguments and to keep her brothers from behaving too outrageously.

"Why don't you just use your super power on Scorpius. I'm sure he'll fall in line just like the men of our family." Dominique asked, not seeing a problem with manipulating men; she had gotten that down to an art form; her Gabriel managed to resist her charms every now and then, but that was because he was too stubborn to let her have her way all the time.

"Scorpius is immune." Lucy giggled and jumped on the bed.

"He really is perfect for you. It will do you some good; dating a guy who you can't manipulate." Rose rejoiced.

Dominique gave an unladylike snort as she looked over her youngest cousin once more. Who would have guessed that under her baggy clothes, Lily would have such a great body? She was a little envious of it herself. "I can see two things more powerful than her pout. Where have you been hiding those?" Dominique asked and indicated to Lily's breasts.

"She's been binding them with this!" Lucy informed them and raised a scrap of material that had been discarded on the floor until that moment.

Lily flushed crimson with embarrassment. She yanked the fabric off Lucy and stuffed it into a draw. "What? They get in the way when I'm playing Quidditch." Lily said defensively when she saw her cousins' stunned expression. She wrapped her arms around herself; the action gave her breasts a natural lift and they almost popped out of the dress. Her gaze slid downwards and detected the error. She flung her arms out in frustration. "This neckline is outrageous. I can't go out like this." Lily declared as she began having second thoughts.

"Yes you can and you will. You look stunning." The girls assured her came out with comments that countered her insecurities.

"Are you ready Lily?" Albus Potter called from downstairs. Dressed in his finery, he was still shaking head about being tricked into escorting Lily to the Ball.

"She's ready." Lucy called down to her cousin before Lily could talk herself out of it.

"I'm really doing this then?" Lily asked as he stomach began to flutter nervously.

"Go get your man." Dominique told her encouragingly.

"If he doesn't come to you straight away, dance with a few guys. That will be a sure way to get his attention." Rosie advised.

"You may want to flirt with them a little but do not overdo it or you'll have them falling at your feet. Oh and even if you aren't enjoying yourself, at least try and make him think that you are having a good time." Lucy suggested before the three herded Lily down the stairs.

At first Albus stared blankly at the female walking down the stairs escorted by three of his cousins. He thought her a stranger but her laughter when she saw his expression made him recognize. He looked her over in utter disbelief. There was no way the stunning young woman in front of his was his tomboy sister. His gaze drifted approvingly over her appearance until he spotted the plunging neckline. "You are not going out like that. Go back upstairs and change into something else." Albus insisted.

His tone had her forgetting about her own issues with the fact she was wearing a dress. Albus demanding that she change, only made her more determined to wear the blasted thing. "It's a present from Domi. She'll be hurt if I don't wear it." Lily bit back peered pleadingly at her brother to take her while the blonde backed her up.

Of all his cousins, Dominique was not one he wanted to go against. He grunted and raked his hand through his dishevelled raven-black hair. "Fine. Let's go." He conceded and helped his sister into the passenger seat of the car once they were outside. Lily sat there anxiously as Albus drove her to the Ministry Ball; she fidgeted every time he stole a sideways glance at her. As if she was not nervous enough, she now had her brother looking as if she'd been replaced by an alien being.

"If I haven't said so already - You look beautiful." Albus admitted when they walked into the ballroom.

"You didn't and thanks." Lily smirked back. She really hoped she would be able to get through tonight. The Ball was like nothing Lily had ever attended before; she didn't do parties or dances as they weren't really her thing. She preferred to be outdoors or in her potion lab. It was only under her Aunt Fleur's insistence that Lily had learnt how to dance. Dominique's mother could be really scary at times; she was horrified that Lily refused to act like a girl. Lily was never happy about attending ballroom dancing classes; however, her brothers had also attended the classes so she didn't complain much.

Dozens of eyes were on them; some surprised that Albus attended, as others speculated on who the beauty was at his arm. It was only when they realized it was his sister, that guys started to approach and asked her to dance. Feeling the gaze of a particular Slytherin on her, but hurt and frustrated that he didn't approach, Lily took Rosie's advice and danced. Once she lost count of the number of dances and the Slytherin still had not approached her, she got a little disheartened but continued to dance all the same. She really hoped the sore feet would be worth it, or else there would be hell to pay.


End file.
